


Irresponsible

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Shara worries how a new discovery will affect her life in the Rebellion.
Relationships: Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Kudos: 7





	Irresponsible

She took a deep breath, trying hard not to stare at the stick sitting on the basin counter top. If she didn’t look, it wasn’t real… not yet anyway. At least, that’s what she was trying to convince herself. Reality had its way of catching up sooner or later.

But nonetheless, she had to look at the results some time.

After an hour of avoiding it by reading through some mission logs, Shara finally reached for the test. She closed her eyes, waiting a few moments to try to brace herself before opening them again.

A pink plus glared back at her.

Shara went back to her cot, slumping down on the flat mattress and ran her hand through her dark curls.

How long had it been since she last saw Kes? It was so hard to keep track of the days while on base. Two… months, at least, which matched with the tardiness of her menstrual cycle.

Frowning, she wondered how she would tell him that in about seven months, they would start a family.

“All right, Shara?” L’ulo L’ampar approached her.

She nodded. “Fine. Just a little tired.”

“Rest up, then,” he said. “We’ve got a long flight ahead of us.”

Resisting the urge to groan, Shara simply nodded. Not only was she dreading the reconnaissance mission, she felt guilt when she thought about her team. Would they be disappointed in her? Would they think her as irresponsible, not just for bringing a child into the world during a tumultuous time, but also for abandoning her squad so she could have it?

Despite her fears, Shara already loved the idea of the tiny life growing inside her, even if she was only vaguely aware of it. She and Kes often discussed having a family one day, but she feared the war would go on forever and put an end to that dream.

What was Kes going to think when he found out? Shara knew he would do what he had to to support her and their child, but would he be happy with the added responsibility of being a parent while the galaxy was being torn apart?

She got her answer over a month later. The Pathfinders were finally back on base. It would be the first time she saw her husband in months.

Standing on the tarmac, she was there to greet them as their shuttle landed. Those she knew greeted her as they exited. Kes was one of the last to get off the shuttle.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” He smiled as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Shara sighed into it. “I missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you.” 

“It’s not a competition, Kes.”

He laughed heartily, a sound she missed hearing. “Well, I’m happy to be back with you, anyway.”

She knew she needed to tell him. Soon, she would begin to show and everyone would know anyway. The medical team was good about keeping her appointments with them confidential, but eventually, even that wouldn’t hide a pregnancy.

“Let’s grab something to eat and find someplace quiet,” she suggested.

The look on Kes’ face implied he was thinking of something that got her into this situation to begin with. Maybe there would be time for that later.

They grabbed a tray of not so great looking mash and veg-meat from the makeshift mess hall before they went outside to the tropical warmth of Yavin IV and found a quiet spot away from the chaos of the Rebellion. 

“How’s it been on your end?” he asked after a moment of peace and bites of food.

“Rough,” she replied. “Long flights and longer waits. I hear we might move this base over to Hoth.”

Kes made a grimace. “I don’t wanna hear that. Hoth’s too cold.”

“I know,” Shara grinned. “It’s terrible.” Then, she took a deep breath, figuring now was the time to tell him. She laced her fingers with his. “But we might not have to go there… not right away at least.”

He hummed, like he was only half-listening. “Plans to go on a mission, then?”

“A different kind of mission,” she hinted. “Life changing for both of us, I think.”

His attention was totally on her now. An arch of his brow told her he was confused. “Life-changing? How?”

She squeezed his hand. “I’m pregnant,” she breathed. It was the first time she said that out loud to anyone. “And in a few months, I’ll be taken off rotation.”

Instead of the concern she imagined would be on his face, Kes lit up. “Really! This is wonderful, Shara!” He pulled her into a deep kiss.

When they broke away, she stared into his honest and steady eyes. “You’re sure about this, then?” she asked. “You want this?”

He laughed. “I’m beyond the stars about this! I thought we’d never get this chance.” Then, he looked at her with concern. “But you… want this too, right?”

She felt her eyes water as she chuckled. “Are you kidding? I’ve been waiting for _weeks_ to tell you and was worried everyone was going to think I was being irresponsible.”

“We can be irresponsible _together.”_

They embraced again, laughing in their shared joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Shara/Kes needs more love too. They're such a sweet couple.


End file.
